Know Your Stars: KOF Style
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: What happens when your favorite fighters get teased and humilated on a daily basis based on All That's "Know Your Stars" skit? Nothing but ball-breaking hilarity and utter shock! First up, Kyo Kusanagi!


**"Know Your Stars: KOF Style"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All That or do I own the King of Fighters. Just so you know that.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kyo Kusanagi  
**

"Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars..." The announcer echoed as Kyo Kusanagi was sitting in a seat all by himself. He had a lot on his mind, but still displayed a smile.

"You better make this worth my time. I got some ass to beat in a minute." Kyo said right to the announcer.

"Kyo Kusanagi... He's works as an Italian plumber with a moustache!"

"Uh... you got it all wrong, pal. I'm not an Italian plumber." Kyo said, correcting him. I'm a proud fighter from the Kusanagi family. We manipulate powers of flame that we have passed from generation to generation over the past 1,800 years. Remember?"

"Do you save Princess Peach on the weekdays, also?" The announcer replied to Kyo as he was starting to feel a bit irritated.

"I don't do no such things? Okay? Although having a moustache would be awesome, there's no way I would be somesort of fat Italian plumber. That is dark and decrepid just like you are." Kyo said as he leaned back to his chair.

"Kyo Kusanagi... he likes Mai Shiranui." The announcer replied, blabbing it out.

"What? That's insane! I have a girlfriend named Yuki! There's no way I like Mai! Well, only as a good friend, and fellow flamer, but that's just false, pal!" Kyo exclaimed in reaction as he was trying to correct the announcer again.

"Really, then tell me... is this false?" The announcer responded back as he held a pretty racy x-rated sex photo.

It involved both Kyo and Mai having dirty sex in the bathroom. Both of their bodies were naked and gleaming with sweat as Mai was riding Kyo in reverse position. The photo felt too hot and too dirty for a T-rating.

"Bullcrap, man." Kyo said as he scoffed at the announcer's fake photo, "You photoshopped it altogether. Yuki would never fall for this crap, not even if I was burnt up from the inside out and my manhood served well done on a silver platter with Iori eating it. I'm telling you the truth, I think me and Mai are just friends! Just like I'm friends with Benimaru, Daimon, Terry, Ryo, Kim, all of them!"

"Yeah, right..." The announcer replied, thinking he doesn't believe a word that Kyo says, "Kyo Kusanagi... You and Mai, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Dude, it's not like that! I told you for the last time, me and Mai are not hot-and-heavy lovers! We're just friends! Honest to the guy upstairs!" Kyo exclaimed in such defense as he pointed to the sky.

"Your phone's ringing..." The announcer said in a sing-songy voice as Kyo's cell phone was ringing. Kyo took out the cell phone from his pocket and answered.

"Hello?" Kyo said right on the phone, "Hey, Yuki! I miss you... uh, what... I'm telling you Yuki, that photo was fake... don't talk to me like that! I would never do anything to hurt you one bit, even if my life depended on it! It's the truth, I'm not cheating on you! The announcer was just lying, sweetheart! Besides, I don't ever recall me and Mai having sex in a McDonald's bathroom! Yuki? YUKI!" Kyo shouted right on the phone, but the dial toned out right on him. Kyo then looked up to the announcer, who was chucking evilly. "She broke up with me..."

"Awwwwh... how sad for you..." The announcer said with fake compassion, knowing he didn't have a heart for what Kyo was feeling now.

"This was ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kyo said as he screamed madly at the announcer, "YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS TO HAPPEN! WHEN I FIND WHERE YOU ARE, I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR DAMN TONSILS AND BURN THEM TO ASHES JUST LIKE WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOUR LITTLE JOHNSON IN A MINUTE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Now you know... Kyo Kusanagi!" The announcer happily shouted.

"No you don't!" Kyo said in defense.

"Yes they do!" The announcer exclaimed as the camera began to back away from Kyo slowly.

"Hey, HEY! You come back here! I'm not finished dealing with you!" Kyo said to the announcer, who was far away from him now, "Come back! I'm telling you, I'm no Italian plumber with a bad moustache. That would sound weird and gay. And me and mai aren't lovers, she has a frickin' boyfriend for pickle's sake! Hello? Can you even frickin' hear me! This ain't over between you and me! I promise, I'll find you and burn your ass, barbecued style! I promise you that!"

**Kyo Kusanagi and Mai Shiranui, secret lovers? Man, Andy wouldn't like the sound of that...**

**Which reminds me, Mai's turn comes up in the next chapter! Until then, read and review, broski's! Woo woo woo, you know it!**


End file.
